


Z maską czy bez

by Nigaki



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Awkward Crush, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Maskless Wrench
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki
Summary: "Aż do tego momentu był pewny, że nie ma nic słodszego niż Wrench okazujący swoją radość wyświetlając dzięki masce dwie karety. Mylił się. Jego uśmiech był słodszy i Marcus zaczął żałować, że nie może go oglądać częściej."





	

Kiedy po raz pierwszy zobaczył Wrencha bez maski, nie były to najprzyjemniejsze okoliczności z możliwych. To nie było dobrowolne pokazanie twarzy, FBI siłą pozbyło się jedynej rzeczy, która chroniła go przed ludźmi i ich spojrzeniami. Poniżyli go, obdarli z godności i sprawili, że praktycznie zamknął się w sobie. Nic na to nie wskazywało, gdy ponownie założył maskę i powrócił do normalnego zachowania, Marcus wiedział jednak, że to tylko gra.

Wrench zawsze był głośny i ekscentryczny, ale tym razem przesadzał. Tak jakby desperacko próbował przekonać sam siebie, że wszystko jest w porządku, choć w rzeczywistości wcale tak nie było. Wyraźnie przeszkadzał mu fakt, że przyjaciele widzieli jego twarz i teraz patrzyli na niego ze współczuciem. To tylko sprawiało, że nie mógł zapomnieć tego, co zrobiło FBI.

Marcus też nie potrafił. Gdy zamykał oczy, za każdym razem widział przesłuchanie przyjaciela i jego bezradny wyraz twarzy, kiedy zadawano mu pytania i domagano się informacji. Starał się wtedy wyglądać na niewzruszonego, ale był ewidentnie przestraszony. Bał się, czy i w jaki sposób wyjdzie z tamtego pomieszczenia – wolny, w kajdankach czy martwy. Bał się, że zniszczą mu maskę, której stworzenie było niezwykle skomplikowane i czasochłonne. I w końcu bał się, że jednak się wygada. Że użyją argumentu nie do odrzucenia i zdradzi przyjaciół.

Po zobaczeniu czegoś takiego Marcus nie mógł nie pojechać odebrać maski z łap FBI, gdy ci wypuścili już Wrencha. Wtedy nastąpił drugi raz, kiedy zobaczył jego twarz, tym razem z bliska i bez żadnych niedogodności w postaci śnieżenia obrazu. Nie gapił się, nie chcąc by przyjaciel czuł się niezręcznie, zwłaszcza po takim traumatycznym momencie. Mimo to udało mu się uchwycić więcej szczegółów niż za pierwszym razem – niektóre rysy, barwę oczu i tę bliznę lub znamię, które zapewne było powodem noszenia przez niego maski. Nie widział w nim nic szczególnego. Oczywiście, nie dodawało za dużo do aparycji Wrencha, nie czyniło go przystojnym, ale nie było też brzydkie czy obrzydliwe. Po prostu było. Nie powiedział tego jednak. To że dla niego znamię nie było takie złe wcale nie znaczyło, że dla przyjaciela też tak jest. Bez powodu by twarzy nie ukrywał.

***

Musiało minąć kilka miesięcy nim Wrench znów poczuł się swobodnie w ich obecności. Sitara i Josh przestali patrzeć na niego ze współczuciem, a Ray przestał rzucać żarcikami, próbując nieudolnie rozluźnić atmosferę. Po dwóch tygodniach Wrench powrócił do jedzenia z nimi, bardzo ostrożnie unosząc kawałek maski w górę, by dostać się do ust. Po kolejnych dwóch przestał udawać, że nic mu nie jest, choć o pomoc czy wsparcie też nie prosił. Po pełnym miesiącu zaczął żartować z tego co mu się przytrafiło. Po dwóch przestał się oglądać za siebie idąc ulicą, a po trzech liczba jego nocnych wizyt w kryjówce spadła do absolutnego minimum. Nie musiał już sobie szukać co noc zajęcia, gdy nie mógł zasnąć, bo nie miał już problemów ze snem.

Minął jeszcze jeden tydzień, nim Marcus po raz trzeci zobaczył jego twarz. Razem z Wrenchem upijali się nad zatoką, siedząc na dachu skradzionego auta. To był wieczór bez okazji, po prostu mieli ochotę się narąbać, ni mniej, ni więcej.

Byli zaledwie po dwóch piwach, gdy Wrench zapytał go, czemu nigdy nie poruszył w rozmowie tematu jego twarzy, skoro na pewno go to ciekawiło.

\- Nie chciałem, żebyś czuł się niekomfortowo – odpowiedział mu szczerze. Owszem, był ciekawy historii, jaka kryła się za znamieniem i decyzją o stworzeniu maski, ale nie zamierzał go o to wypytywać, skoro sam nie wyszedł z inicjatywą, by mu o tym powiedzieć.

Wrench otworzył się przed nim tamtego wieczora. Odpowiedział na wszystkie pytania, które zadawał sobie przez te wszystkie tygodnie, a których nie chciał wypowiedzieć na głos, żeby nie rozdrapywać ran. Znamię było właśnie tym – znamieniem. Miał je od urodzenia, a ponieważ znajdowało się w tak widocznym miejscu, przysparzało mu sporo problemów. Dzieciaki potrafią być okrutne nawet gdy są tego nieświadome, a gdy w grę wchodzi wygląd, stają się prawdziwymi potworami.

Przez swoje znamię, Wrench nie był lubiany. By chronić się przed szyderstwami, stał się wycofany i nieśmiały, co ostatecznie tylko pogorszyło problem. Dopiero komputery, a później także własnoręcznie zrobiona maska pozwoliły mu zachowywać się tak, jak zawsze chciał – ze swobodą, odwagą i ignorując negatywne opinie na swój temat. Nieśmiałość nie zniknęła jednak całkowicie i wciąż ujawniała się, gdy maska nie zakrywała mu twarzy. Tak bardzo do niej przywykł, że gdy ją zdejmował, tracił całą pewność siebie. W głębi serca wciąż był dzieciakiem, któremu dokuczano z powodu wyglądu.

Krótko po tym, Wrench zdjął swoją maskę, cały czas pochylając głowę. Marcus wyczuwał, że wciąż boi się opinii innych ludzi, nawet swojego przyjaciela. Zapewnił go więc, że wszystko w porządku. Jego słowa musiały podziałać, bo po chwili patrzył w niebieskie oczy Wrencha. Trwało to krótko, całkowicie z jego winy. Zagalopował się, gdy jego spojrzenie powędrowało do znamienia i nie panując nad własnymi ruchami wyciągnął rękę w stronę twarzy przyjaciela.

Wrench zakrył ją nim zdążył chociażby musnąć skórę opuszkami palców. Wrócili po tym do picia, nie poruszając tematu maski przez kolejne dwa tygodnie.

***

Przełom nastąpił dokładnie po tym czasie, gdy Marcus postanowił w końcu przeprosić za to, co próbował zrobić.

\- W porządku – zapewnił Wrench i sam z siebie, bez żadnych namów, zdjął maskę. Zapewne gdyby nie byli sami, nigdy by tego nie zrobił. – Byłeś po prostu ciekawy, a ja spanikowałem. Nikt nigdy nie chciał dotknąć mnie w tym miejscu.

\- Mogę? – zapytał tym razem, nie chcąc znowu popełnić tego samego błędu.

Wrench przytaknął.

Ostrożnie wyciągnął dłoń w stronę jego twarzy, zatrzymując się tuż przed nią, by dać przyjacielowi szansę na wycofanie. Gdy to nie nastąpiło, delikatnie dotknął znamienia w obawie, że może swoim dotykiem wywołać ból.

Ślad był bardziej szorstki niż reszta skóry Wrencha, praktycznie chropowaty, choć gołym okiem nie było widać żadnych wypustek. Poza tym nie wyróżniał się niczym niezwykłym, co na swój sposób było absurdalne biorąc pod uwagę to, jak wiele problemów przysparzało to znamię.

\- Wyglądasz z tym znamieniem jak prawdziwy twardziel – stwierdził.

Aż do tego momentu był pewny, że nie ma nic słodszego niż Wrench okazujący swoją radość wyświetlając dzięki masce dwie karety. Mylił się. Jego uśmiech był słodszy i Marcus zaczął żałować, że nie może go oglądać częściej.

***

Ich rozmowy nie sprawiły, że Wrench zaczął rzadziej zakładać maskę w każdych okolicznościach. Nic z tych rzeczy. Przy reszcie czy w miejscach publicznych wciąż zasłaniała mu twarz, ale ilekroć był z Marcusem sam, praktycznie zawsze ją zdejmował.

\- Nie musisz tego robić, wiesz? – powiedział mu pewnego razu Marcus.

\- Chcę – wyjaśnił Wrench. Maska spoczywała mu w dłoniach, dezaktywowana i w tym momencie kompletnie bezużyteczna. – Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Przyjaciele nie mają przed sobą tajemnic, prawda?

\- Sitara i Josh też są twoimi przyjaciółmi.

Cokolwiek powiedział sprawiło, że maska wróciła na miejsce. Nim to się jednak stało, zdążył zauważyć jak policzki Wrencha robią się czerwone.

Oh.

OH.

Sam się zaczerwienił, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, co to oznacza. I z jakiegoś powodu wcale mu to nie przeszkadzało.

***

Następnego dnia znów mieli okazję być sami. Tym razem Wrench w ogóle nie zdjął maski, więc Marcus postanowił zrobić to za niego.

\- Mogę? – spytał, już wyciągając rękę, by zrzucić przyjacielowi kaptur z głowy.

Najpierw maska wyświetliła wykrzykniki, potem zgasła jakby przegrzały się jej obwody. W końcu pojawiły się standardowe iksy, a Wrench przytaknął niepewnie. Mógł przysiąc, że słyszy jak szybko bije mu serce.

Marcus po raz pierwszy zdejmował maskę, więc zajęło mu chwilkę dojście do tego, jak to się robi. Gdy mu się jednak udało, odłożył ją ostrożnie na bok i uśmiechnął się do przyjaciela.

\- Tak lepiej – skomentował z zadowoleniem.

Wrench prychnął.

\- Masz spaczony gust, stary – stwierdził. To była odzywka, której spodziewałby się, gdyby maska nadal była na swoim miejscu.

***

Po kilku kolejnych razach doszedł do wniosku, że Wrench z maską i Wrench bez maski nie różnią się od siebie wcale. To wciąż była jedna i ta sama osoba, z tym że ten drugi musiał nabrać nieco pewności siebie. Co powoli działo się na jego oczach. Tyle się zmieniło odkąd pierwszy raz Wrench zdjął przed nim maskę. Coraz częściej zdarzało mu się, że podnosił głos, choć do tej pory mówił bardzo cicho. Rzucał też różnymi żartami. Pewnego dnia dostał nawet takiego słowotoku, że Marcus nie miał serca mu przerywać i po prostu obserwował jak gestykuluje zawzięcie. Był na tym skupiony tak bardzo, że nawet nie zauważył, kiedy opowieść się skończyła, a on jak jakiś głupek wpatrywał się w usta przyjaciela, które nie poruszały się już, za to były wydęte w dzióbek, który miał pewnie oznaczać oburzenie.

\- Koleś, moje oczy są tutaj.

\- Co? – wydukał zaskoczony. – Oh, sorki. Opowiadałeś z taką ekscytacją, że nie mogłem się napatrzeć. To było urocze.

Wrench zaczerwienił się, ale jego pierwszym instynktem nie było sięgnięcie po maskę i zasłonięcie twarzy jak dotychczas. Zamiast tego zachował się, jakby już ją miał i po prostu mu odpyskował, co napełniło Marcusa dumą. Nie sądził, by była to wyłącznie jego zasługa, ale naprawdę pomagał przyjacielowi w przezwyciężeniu nieśmiałości. I cieszył się z tego jak cholera. Może nawet za bardzo, a przynajmniej zbyt otwarcie, bo Wrench od razu to zauważył.

\- Co znowu? – spytał, widząc jego szeroki uśmiech.

\- Nic – odparł, pochylając głowę. Nagle sam poczuł się zawstydzony, gdy przyjaciel patrzył na niego tak intensywnie. Nie przyszło mu wcześniej do głowy, że porzucenie maski zadziała w obie strony. – Po prostu nabrałeś pewności siebie.

Nie widział co Wrench robi, słyszał tylko jak podnosi maskę, która zawsze leżała w zasięgu jego dłoni. Myślał, że gdy podniesie głowę, to zobaczy ją na twarzy przyjaciela, ale tak się nie stało. Zamiast tego zobaczył samą twarz, znajdującą się bardzo blisko jego własnej.

\- Uh, Wrench?

\- Dzięki, M – powiedział i powoli, jakże powoli, złożył pocałunek na jego ustach. Ledwo to poczuł, tak delikatne to było, ale wystarczyło, by cały się zaczerwienił, a w jego ciele pojawiło się pragnienie, nad którym nie był w stanie zapanować.

Gdy Wrench spróbował się odsunąć złapał go szybko za ramię i przyciągnął z powrotem, tym razem upewniając się, że pocałunek jest właściwy. Było niewygodnie im obu, pozycja w jakiej się znaleźli nie sprzyjała wymianie śliny, ale samo się to wszystko jakoś ułożyło, gdy Wrench stracił równowagę i upadł na Marcusa, który z kolei wylądował na podłodze.

Obaj dyszeli, gdy oderwali się od siebie, czuli nawzajem bicie swoich serc, które łomotały z ekscytacji. Bez słowa leżeli dalej na podłodze, wpatrując się w siebie i szukając jeden u drugiego zwątpienia. Wrench był pierwszym, który się podniósł i sięgnął znów po maskę. Marcus zmartwił się, że zaraz znowu się za nią ukryje. Z radością patrzył więc, jak maska z powrotem ląduje na ziemi, a Wrench łapie go za policzki i przyciąga do kolejnego pocałunku.

Wiedział, że przyjaciel jest w nim zadurzony, już od dawna. W pewnym momencie odkrył, że sam też zaczyna czuć coś więcej, ale nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że to właśnie Wrench wykona pierwszy ruch. Ten sam facet, który kilka miesięcy temu panikował na myśl o zdjęciu maski, teraz go całował jakby miało mu to uratować życie.

Parli do przodu jak taran i Marcus wierzył, że nic już tego postępu nie zatrzyma. Skorupa, która do tej pory otaczała Wrencha, powoli pękała coraz bardziej.

***

Pomimo nabrania pewności siebie, Wrench nadal nie pokazywał się bez maski nigdzie indziej tylko w jego obecności. Czasami nawet gdy spędzali czas we dwójkę wciąż ją miał.

\- Lubię ją – wyjaśnił, a maska wyświetliła dwie karety. – Wyglądam w niej zajebiście.

\- Wyglądasz – zgodził się z uśmiechem Marcus. Jemu też się podobała i nigdy nie pogodziłby się z tym, gdyby zniknęła na zawsze. Lubił Wrencha w masce czy bez niej, zwłaszcza gdy czuł się komfortowo w obu przypadkach. Maska dodawała mu pewności siebie, ale była też częścią jego, jedną z cech, które czyniły go tym, kim był. Tak samo jak robiła to sama twarz. I nie było w tym nic złego.

 Najważniejsze było to, że Wrench miał całkowitą kontrolę nad sobą i swoimi emocjami, i mógł teraz decydować którą twarz pokazywać komu. Bo niezależnie od twarzy, to wciąż był on. I to właśnie chciał mu pokazać przez cały ten czas. Nie chciał go namówić, by porzucił maskę całkowicie, ale by nauczył się, że z nią czy bez niej, wciąż może być sobą. I udało mu się to.

***

Nie planowali powiedzieć reszcie o swoim związku, przynajmniej nie od razu. To był wypadek, po prostu byli tak zajęci sobą, że nie usłyszeli jak Sitara, Josh i T-Bone weszli do kryjówki, niosąc ze sobą jedzenie, po które wyszli piętnaście minut wcześniej.

\- Cholerne dzieciaki. Wyjdź na parę minut i hormony już im buzują – rzucił Ray na ich widok. Sitara wpatrywała się w nich w szoku, a Josh tylko przelotnie na nich spojrzał, nim poszedł zająć się bóg wie czym.

Wrench o dziwo nie spanikował i nie sięgnął po maskę, która leżała na kolanach Marcusa, gdzie znalazła się na chwilę przed tym, jak zaczęli się całować. Twarzy jednak też nie pokazał, przyciskając ją do jego szyi, dodatkowo zasłaniając głowę kapturem.

Nie miał wątpliwości, że być może nigdy Wrench nie pokaże przyjaciołom swojej twarzy. Nie dlatego, że im nie ufał, ale dlatego, że był zadowolony z dotychczasowej sytuacji jaka między nimi panowała. Poza tym, to tylko twarz. Nie zmieniłaby nic w jego zachowaniu ani w tym, jak jest postrzegany przez resztę. Marcus zamierzał z nim na ten temat porozmawiać, ale nie zamierzał go do niczego nakłaniać. Tak jak jego własną decyzją było pozwolić jemu zobaczyć swoją twarz, tak i tym razem znów będzie to wyłącznie jego decyzja. I cokolwiek zdecyduje, poprze go całym sercem.  


End file.
